Unintended thoughts
by crissingirl123
Summary: Puck is new at Dalton and he already finds what he is looking for during his first day. Blaine Anderson. There is only one problem. He has a boyfriend. Sebastian Smythe.
1. Chapter 1

**My other story is still number 1 of new Blaine/Puck updates/stories stuff...**

**but I wanted to write a short Seplaine one-shot! Because I ship Seblaine and Plaine so why not put it all in one story? So here a story of me again XD **

**Unintended thoughts**

**Summary: Puck is new at Dalton and he already finds what he is looking for during his first day. Blaine Anderson. There is only one problem. He has a boyfriend. Sebastian Smythe.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"Blaine are you here?" Nick asks as he walks into his room and asks for his roommate.

"Yes I'm here!" Blaine shouts as he appears from the bathroom. He saw two boys standing in the room. One of them was Nick, but he didn't know the other one.

"Blaine. This is Puck. He is new here and I show him the most important places of this school. He can't miss our bedroom right?" Nick says with a big smile on his face. Blaine had expected Puck to be uncomfortable. I mean, Blaine was used to this, but Puck doesn't know him yet. But it looks like Puck is enjoying this.

When the boys shook hands it felt right. Blaine's wet hand fits perfectly in Puck's hand and the other way too.

"Sadly, we have to go." Nick says when Puck and Blaine were holding each other's hand for more than a minute.

"Can't wait to see you again, Blaine" Puck winks and Blaine's cheeks turn red immediately after that. A fucking hot guy just winked at him. Blaine, don't think about that. Your boyfriend is waiting for you in class.

"Yeah… bye" Blaine says and Nick and Puck leave. FUCK.

* * *

Class was awkward for Blaine. He was sitting next to Sebastian Smythe, his boyfriend. But he couldn't stop checking out Puck. The Dalton uniform suits him so well, but he can't wait to see him without it. Without the uniform and on him.

"Blaine? Babe, are you alright?" Blaine turns around and finds the concerned eyes of his boyfriend. Right, his boyfriend. He loves him. He really does. He loves Sebastian and he just want sex with Puck. What the hell. Blaine Anderson doesn't just want sex. Blaine Anderson falls in love and when they're ready they make love. No sex. But Puck is different. Maybe he can convince Sebastian to have a threesome. That's stupid Blaine and the stupidest thing is that Seb probably will say yes. He likes some action… and sex.

"Yes I'm fine" Blaine smiles at his boyfriend. He really is lucky to have Seb. And it's stupid that he wants more, but he's only a teenager. He has feelings. Sexual feelings. What the fuck has Seb done to him. Blaine used to be an innocent schoolboy. No sex before marriage. But now. Sebastian and Blaine make love at least four times a week. And he still doesn't have enough.

"Everyone is free to go. Make sure to do your homework." The teacher says and everyone grabs their books and leaves.

"B, I have to go. Lacrosse practice. I'll see you tonight." Sebastian says as he gave Blaine a sweet kiss on his mouth.

"Can't wait." Blaine answers. Sebastian leaves and that makes Blaine the only one over in the room. He grabs his bag and walks towards his locker. But he didn't expect to walk into some guy.

"Dude, watch out!" Blaine says annoyed.

"I'm sorry, man." Blaine recognized his voice and immediately looks up.

"Puck, wow I'm sorry to.. well you know." It was getting hotter and hotter in the hallway, but Blaine got the feeling that it was all just him. Puck bends down and grabs Blaine's books and gives it to him.

"Here." Puck says as he handed Blaine the books, he didn't let them go yet. They were both lifting the books and Puck's hands came closer to Blaine's really slow. Their eyes were locked. And Blaine just knew he was red.

"Your eyes are beautiful" Puck suddenly says.

"Uhm… thanks" Blaine answers uncomfortable. Ten minutes ago he was fantasizing about them having sex and now he can't even talk to him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" The books fell on the ground and someone pushed Puck into the lockers. Soon Blaine saw that it was Sebastian. Fuck. Sebastian is a great boyfriend and all, but sometimes a little bit to protective. What did he see? Probably too much.

"Seb. Don't!" Blaine says calmly knowing that his boyfriend won't hurt someone. In any case, not someone who hadn't hurt Blaine.

"Why are you flirting with my boyfriend?" Sebastian asks as he had calmed down a little.

"Your boyfriend? I didn't know that. I'm sorry, but it didn't look like _your boyfriend_ was having a problem with it." Puck says honestly.

"Well he does so get the fuck away" Sebastian snaps. .

"Seb, come on. He didn't do anything wrong." Blaine says as he tried to calm down his boyfriend.

"He didn't do anything wrong? He was practicaly undressing you with his eyes." Sebastian answers annoyed.

"He didn't" He saw in his boyfriend's eyes that he didn't buy it "but even if he did, I'm still wearing all of my clothes so it didn't work." But Sebastian wasn't listening anymore. He walks to his locker and grabs a bag. Blaine knew that his lacrosse outfit was in there. He'd probably forgot it.

"Have fun with your _friend_, Blaine!" Sebastian shouts as he walks towards practice.

"See you tonight!" Blaine answers, but Sebastian probably hadn't even heard him. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"Maybe we can have a threesome!" Puck shouted as hard as he could. So hard that Sebastian probably had heard it. And Blaine should be mad. Mad that Puck had chosen this moment to tell him that. But he's not. Because he really doesn't want anything more than that. And he feels like shit about it.

* * *

**Yeah.. I said a short **_**one-shot**_**… (this probably needs a chapter two.. who knows!)  
********Tell me what you thought! Should I write a chapter two? Or just end it here?**

******I'm gonna sleep now! So bye! **

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I love everything about reviews… But those reviews told me to continue so it kinda had a bad influence on my homework. I literally had my books next to me while writing this. 15 minutes writing this story 30 minutes homework…so this chapter took really long to write, because when I was in the story I had to stop..! But I'm proud that I did stop! XD**

**Btw I'm just gonna make this a story story XD! Because I don't know how to make drabbles of this… **

**Please keep reviewing! **_(Story with the most reviews I'll update first!)_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"What's wrong with me?" Blaine signed as he laid down on his bed.

"Where are you talking about?" Nick asked confused. He doesn't like it to see Blaine like this.

"Just don't tell anyone, okay?" Blaine said as he looked up. He hadn't seen Nick yet, but he knows he can trust him. Blaine saw how Nick nodded his head and he prepared himself to tell him for a few seconds.

"That guy you showed around"

"Puck" Nick interrupted.

"I know his name." Blaine snapped. "I'm sorry." He wasn't supposed to be mad at Nick, but he can't control his feelings anymore.

"And…?" Nick asked because he wanted Blaine to continue.

"Well… uhm… I… uhm… just forget it" Blaine said as pulled his pillow over his head.

"No way! I want to know it now Blainers!" Nick teased and Blaine signed.

"I just can't get it out of my head" Blaine said softly after a while and Nick immediately knew what he was talking about.

"Oh my god! Blaine wants to have a threesome! Blaine Anderson wants to have sex with two people at the same time!" Nick screamed out. He'd never expect his friend to want this.

"Who wants what?" suddenly Sebastian was standing in the doorway. He didn't look mad or anything, Blaine thought this was a good thing. Maybe he hadn't heard anything. Maybe his secret was still save for a while. He knows it's not for long now Nick knows, because he can't keep his mouth shut.

"Seb! You're early." Blaine said when he finally figured out what to say.

"I couldn't wait any longer. What I did earlier today was stupid. I think I just love you too much to share. Even though I know that you will never cheat on me. You won't even think about it." Blaine didn't answer. Fuck. Sebastian is the perfect boyfriend and he's just… a stupid asshole. "Right?" Sebastian asked after a while as Blaine didn't give him an answer.

"Sure" Blaine said, but it didn't came very sure out of his mouth and Sebastian heard this.

"You do think about this kind of stuff?" Sebastian asked innocently. Blaine can't look him into his eyes and he doesn't have to for long because within ten seconds Sebastian turned around and left the room again.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"I don't get why you didn't just told him. He would love to do it!" Nick said. And Blaine knew he was probably right, but can Blaine handle it? Can Blaine have a threesome with Sebastian and Puck. What if his biggest fear comes true. And he likes having sex with Puck more than with Sebastian?

* * *

"Sam! What's up, dude?" Puck asked over the phone the next day.

"_Everything is awesome! Are you already joining the Warblers, because we're gonna beat you!" Sam teased, but Puck couldn't care_ _less. _

"Have fun with that! No I'm not joining now and I don't think I'm going to! Except if mister Hotass is joining!"

"_Mister Hotass?" _

"You're really interested in that?" Puck asked in disbelieve, knowing that his best friend is straight.

"_Uh duh!"_ Well maybe not 100% straight.

"I feel like a girl talking to you about guys, man! I'll tell you one thing: he's fucking hot and adorable at the same time!" Puck said. And anyway he can get Blaine on his own.

"_That's definitely a keeper! But something else, when are you visiting McKinley?" _

"I don't know yet! I'll let you know, dude!"

"_Fine, man! Well I'm gonna go to class now! Use a condom!"_ Puck wanted to answer that, but Sam had already hung up the phone. Then Puck realized what Sam just said. Ooh shit! Class! Puck immediately collected his stuff and run to class.

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Puck told the teacher as he came into class almost an hour to late.

"And why were you late?" The teacher asked. Puck wanted to answer that with a simple lie, but someone answered before him.

"Isn't that very clear?" David suddenly said and everyone looked at him immediately. "You guys haven't seen him and Blaine yesterday? Blaine is late, he's late. It's all so obvious" He continued with a big smile on his face.

"Fuck you! He's still my boyfriend!" Sebastian, who was sitting next to David, shouted as he raised his fist and hit him in his face. Blood was streaming over David's face and Sebastian immediately regretted what he had done.

"Shit I'm so sorry, dude!" He said, but David didn't care. He walked out of the classroom, ignoring every hand that wanted to comfort him, and when he was by the door he bumped into Blaine. But ignored him too and walked to his dorm.

"Sebastian! Leave! Now!" The teacher shouted angry and Sebastian stand up immediately, not wanting to cause any more problems.

"Seb?" Blaine asked as Sebastian was also standing in the doorway, but Sebastian just walked by. The teacher took a deep breath and tried to calm down the class. After a minute it was finally getting quiet again.

"I'm glad you wanted to join class too, Blaine Anderson" Blaine didn't know what to say and just nodded.

"Puck and Blaine! Sit down!" The teacher says as he pointed at two chairs before him. "Detention! Both of you!" He shouted as he continued with his lesson. And Puck and Blaine didn't say anything. They stayed quiet. Excited and scared for what was going to happen this afternoon. Detention. At least one hour in a room. Together.

* * *

**I really feel bad for Sebastian. I like Sebastian a lot and now this :'( ! Which probably means that everything will end well with Sebastian too! **

**Do you still like this story or don't you like were this is going? Tell me!**

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for the reviews! And yes I'll end this Puck/Blaine/Sebastian! That's why Sebastian has a bigger part in this chapter. This chapter (most of it) is also more Seblaine, but don't worry Puck is there too. I think it's stupid that you can't choose three characters if you publish a new story. I really had to think about where I should upload this story when I posted it the first chapter! **

**But thanks for the reviews! And keep reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"Blaine Anderson?" Blaine nodded. The teacher was checking the list. Like anyone on Dalton would ever not show up for detention. The only thing that will happen then is more detention and no one wants that. But people just keep checking.

"Noah Puckerman?" Sebastian and Blaine both laughed. Sebastian had to go to detention too. He had hit David, he can't just go back to his dorm. He has to pay for his stupid behavior.

"Noah" They both whispered at the same time.

"What?" Puck snapped.

"Silence!" The three boys were all quiet again.

"Sebastian Smythe?"

"Here!" Sebastian said.

"I don't want to hear a thing!" The woman said as she walked out of the classroom. At first it was quiet, but as soon as Blaine was sure that the woman was gone, that she couldn't hear them anymore, he turned around and faced Sebastian.

"I'm sorry, please. I can't be without you. I need you." Blaine begged, but it didn't seem to have any effect on Sebastian.

"Please, get a room!" Puck signed, but both Blaine and Sebastian ignored him. For a minute Sebastian didn't even notice that Puck was in the room too. And Blaine wanted that too, but he did notice. He'll always notice if and when Noah Puckerman is in the room, but he has the same with Sebastian.

"I don't trust you anymore, Blaine! You… you… you want to have sex with that!" Sebastian said with a disgusted look on his face as he pointed to Puck. Puck, who suddenly had a big smile on his face as he saw someone pointing at him, but it changed into a surprised look as soon as he realized what Blaine just said. Blaine really wanted him? Really?

"Don't fucking laugh!" Sebastian shouted as he threw a pen to Puck's direction. And Puck just let the pen fell on his nose. He hadn't even realized that someone had thrown a pen at him. And the only thing Blaine could do was blush. And not just a little bit, but a lot.

"Wait? What?" Puck asked, wanting to be a part of his conversation too.

"Shut up!" Sebastian shouted.

"No!" Puck answered.

"Please, both of you. Shut up!" Blaine said quietly. Puck listened, but Sebastian was just surprised that Blaine thought that he had the right to tell him to shut up after everything he had done.

"I don't just want to have sex with Puck" Blaine said as he turned around and faced Sebastian again. Blaine expected Puck or Sebastian to say something, but no one did. They were both to interested in what Blaine was going to say. "but with both of you" Blaine added.

"Wow! You?" Sebastian asked in disbelieve.

"Yes, me. But I know it is stupid. Just forget it please." Blaine said fast.

"No, that is fucking hot!" Sebastian said.

"Uchum!" Puck coughed, but again Sebastian and Blaine ignored him. .

"No, it's not. It's not fair of me to want that. I should have enough with you. It's…" Sebastian grabbed Blaine's head and pulled him into a kiss and Puck watched both of their reactions. Yes he can live with having sex with both of them.

"It's fine. You're only a teenager. You can have those feelings. I really don't care. You should have told me earlier" Sebastian said.

"Can I say something too?" Puck asked when he was out of his daydream.

"No" Sebastian, Blaine and the teacher said at the same time.

"I said no talking remember." Puck, Blaine and Sebastian nodded and the woman said down in the chair in front of the class. Making it impossible for them to talk again.

When detention was done Blaine immediately was on his feet and left the room. Not wanting to face any of those boys any longer. Too embarrassed to be with both of them in the same room any longer, but Puck and Sebastian weren't in a hurry. They were still surprised by what Blaine wanted. Sebastian really did change Blaine and not even in a bad way or something.

"So" Puck said a little uncomfortable now he was alone in the room with Sebastian. Why was he uncomfortable in a room with just a guy. So yes he's uncomfortable in a room with Blaine, but that's logical because he wants him, but why would he be uncomfortable with Smythe? Fuck.

"Are you in?" Puck immediately knew what Sebastian was talking about and nodded a little bit to enthusiast. "I guess I'm going to Blaine then" Sebastian said as he stood up.

"I'll go too" Puck said and Sebastian couldn't care less. What the big deal if he's going with him? He's going to have sex with that guy. If Blaine still wants it at least, because Sebastian doesn't want to do it if Blaine doesn't want to do it even though the guy is pretty good looking.

* * *

"Hey David, how's your head?" Blaine asked as he saw David in his dorm.

"It's fine, but that's not why I'm here." David said.

"Then why are you here?" Blaine asked as he sat down on his bed. Not wanting to do homework in the next week after what just happened.

"Waiting for you. I wanted to ask you something"

"Well…?" Blaine asked curious.

"Why are you dating Sebastian?" He asked and Blaine didn't have to think about an answer for that.

"Because he's the sweetest, hottest, funniest, coolest and much more boy in the world." Blaine said dreamily.

"Then why do you want to share that with someone?" And that was a good question. Why does he want to share his love for Sebastian with someone else. Does he really cares about Puck that much that he trusts him with his perfect boyfriend? He can't share him even though he wants to.

"I don't want that anymore…" David looked at him knowingly. "Puck is just so hot!" Blaine said. "But I'm not gonna do it. I mean that's weird. I mean, I can think about it, but it's never gonna happen, right? Right?"

"Why not?" Blaine turned around and looked into the eyes of his perfect boyfriend. How long is he already standing there?

"Yes, why not? We're fine with it." Puck said.

"More than fine." Sebastian added. And Blaine just looked surprised with his mouth hanging open to both of the boys.

* * *

**Tomorrow I've got a German test but I really wanted to update this story… So I guess I'm gonna study really hard now XD **

**Review and tell me what you thought and stuff… you can also tell me something about monkeys… I like monkeys! I should make a FanFiction someday which contains monkeys! XD **

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the long wait, but I just really don't know where to go with this story! So please if you have any ideas TELL ME! I really need them! **

**I hope you guys enjoy this. I'm not really happy about it, but I really wanted to post another chapter! So here you go…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Uhm... well... I just... I think that..." Blaine stuttered. Sebastian walked closer to Blaine, but Puck stayed where he was.

"David I think it's better if you go now" Puck said as he pointed at the door.

"No! Stay!" Blaine begged.

"I'm sorry Blaine, but I really need to go" David said. Well shit.

"You're so fucking hot when you're embarrassed." Sebastian said into Blains ear and Blaine's face turned even redder. Sebastian's hand slowly moved to Blaine's tie as he pulled it off.

"Stop" Blaine said unsurely.

"Why?" Puck walked up to Blaine, grabbed his neck and pulled him into a hungry kiss. Their tongues twist against each other and a gasp escapes out of both of the mouths. "I thought you wanted this since the first time we've met"

"I... I..." But Blaine didn't know what to say. He did wanted this since the first time since he saw him. And he has no idea why he's complaining right now. His boyfriend and Noah Puckerman are both on his bed, ready to have sex with him. But something tells him that this isn't the right way to do it. Blaine doesn't just do sex. Blaine only wants to have sex with people who he's in love with. He's in love with Sebastian. He knows that and he's proud to call him his boyfriend and he wants to have sex with him. But he also wants to have sex with Puck. Which probably means that he's in love with Puck too and he wants to find this out before he does something stupid.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked who was palming Blaine's already hard cock through his pants.

"Fuck!" Blaine moaned. Sebastian always knows what to do to make him go crazy and Sebastian will always use this.

"Tell us to stop and we'll stop" Puck said as he pulled of his shirt. A perfect six-pack appeared and both Sebastian and Blaine couldn't control themselves. A deep moan escaped out of their mouths. Not that they hadn't expect Puck to be built like that, but the moment and to really see it is just way better and hotter than an imagination.

"I don't want it to stop" Blaine admitted even though he wasn't really happy about it yet.

"I knew that" Puck said with a smile.

Clothes flew around the room until all of the boys we're only wearing their briefs. Puck and Sebastian we're kissing each other like their life was depending on it, while Blaine was only watching them make out. Watching how his boyfriend was kissing another guy. He still feels bad about it even though it's not even him who's kissing another guy. He feels bad because he's enjoying it.

"B, join us" But Blaine didn't answer.

"Blaine?"

Blaine just stood up, grabbed his clothes and left the room. Without saying another word.

"What the fuck, dude?" Puck screamed, but Blaine didn't answer, he'd probably hadn't even heard him. He was way too deep in his thoughts. It had never been a good idea to do this. What if Sebastian likes kissing Puck more then with him or the other way around? That can't happen.

"I guess I'm going then" Puck said uncomfortable as he collected his clothes and left Sebastian alone in his room. Sebastian laid down on Blaine's bed and a smile appeared on his face. He knew that it all went too fast for Blaine. It was already a miracle that Blaine even wanted this, but Sebastian was sure that he doesn't just want the sex. Blaine's the romantic person and sometimes it's really enoying, but other times it's really nice.

* * *

It was already late when Blaine finally returns to his room. He had spent the last hours thinking in his car. He was hoping that Puck and Sebastian both had left, but when he steps into his room he sees Sebastian. His roommate isn't their either.

"Hey" Sebastian greeted.

"Hey" Blaine sat down next to Blaine. "I'm sorry, you know"

"Why?"

"I know you were enjoying it and I was of course the one who had to destroy it for you" Blaine confessed. He really felt sorry right now for his boyfriend because he couldn't have sex with another guy. And that was something Blaine had never expect to think.

"It would never be good without you." A smile appeared on Blaine's face and immediately after that also on Sebastian's. "You're pretty weird, you know. I thought you were the one who wanted this."

"I was. I still am, but not like this. You know me, Seb. I don't just do sex." Sebastian nodded, because he did know. He wrapped his arm around his boyfriend as they laid next to each other on Blaine's bed.

"I'm sorry too, you know." The surprised look on Blaine's face did Sebastian smile. That expression just looks really funny on Blaine's face.

"Don't laugh!" Blaine demanded. "But why are you sorry?"

"You're right. I know you, and I know you don't just do sex and stuff. And after you told me you wanted to have a threesome I just couldn't hold it any longer. I wanted it too, so bad and I maybe did it a little too fast."

"Do you think Puck's hotter than me?" Blaine asked as he turned his head to look his boyfriend into his eyes.

"What? Of course not. You'll always be my number one." The smile on Blaine's face became even bigger. He really did have the best boyfriend ever. "But Puck will be a perfect number two. He's a nice guy, you know and he doens't look that bad. Don't tell him I said that"

"Should we ask him on a date" Blaine said and Sebastian nodded slowly. "We could at least try it before we.. uhm you know.."

"Have sex with him" Sebastian finished and Blaine nodded uncomfortably.

"All right! Let's do it!" Blaine said as he jumped onto his feet and pulled on Sebastian's arms to get him of the bed too, but he wasn't moving.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure" Puck won't walk away right? They'll just ask him tomorrow. Puck is probably already sleeping right now.

* * *

**Thanks 4 reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! And also send me some ideas, because I really don't know where to go with this story! I'm not really a professional writer or something. Especially not in English! **

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hello! I know I really should update more, but I just have too much stories to finish, so I'm sorry about that ;)! When I finished all my stories (which won't be soon) I'm going to write a few chapters first before I publish (or almost write the whole story!) That way I can update more!

But for now enjoy (or not) this chapter of this story!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

Blaine had been awake since 6 AM. Thinking about the best way to ask Puck on a date. Normally he would have been worried that he's looking forward to it so much, but this time he knows that Seb wants it too. And that makes him care even less. After three hours Sebastian finally decided to wake up. Blaine stared with wide eyes at his boyfriend as he slowly opened his. He hadn't even opened his eyes for one seconds and Blaine immediately shouts excitedly in his face.

"Come on, Seb. Let's go!"

"I think you're a little bit too happy about it" Sebastian said a little bit uncomfortable, but he did listen. He slowly get dressed and after one quick kiss he followed his boyfriend out of the room they've been staying together, to Puck's room.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Blaine said excitedly and Sebastian really started to get jealous right now. But why? He will be with him the whole time. If he's not comfortable with what Blaine's doing, he would stop.

Blaine knocked at the door as soon as he arrived. Sebastian was still a few feet behind, but that didn't matter right now. What mattered right now that Blaine could get to know Puck better and Sebastian agreed with it. Blaine was a little nervous, but he didn't want to show it. Maybe he was a little bit too uncomfortable with Puck for showing his nerves.

After a few seconds the door opened and Puck stood in the doorway with a big smile on his face and shirtless. It looked like he was already awake for hours, just like Blaine. Sebastian had arrived too and Puck politely waited until one of them would tell him why they're here.

"Puck"

"Blaine" Puck answered Blaine, who now was nervously rubbing his hands, it became impossible for him to hide his nerves. Even though he really shouldn't be nervous, because he was the reason that they are going to do this.

"Have you something to do today?" Sebastian asked then as he find Blaine staring in front of him at the shirtless Puck.

"I don't think so. I'm maybe gonna go see some old friends later today" He answered.

"Oh" Was the only thing that came out of Blaine's mouth.

"We wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with us to somewhere" Sebastian then said, he knew that Blaine wasn't going to say something useful sometime soon. Blaine just nodded his head. He was really thankful that Sebastian did know what to say. It's probably because he's more experimented in this kind of stuff. For Blaine it's all new and he doesn't really know what to say or what to do. And by Puck's fast answer Blaine knew that Puck did something like this before too.

"Cool, like a date?" He asked maybe a little bit too excited for his behavior.

"Yeah…" Sebastian answered.

"Can we go swim? I haven't done that in a while" Puck suggested and Sebastian immediately nodded his head. Yeah, they could swim he hasn't done that for a while either. Blaine didn't shook or nodded his head, instead he just stared in front of him. Not even at Puck anymore. Thinking about swimming with those two. Both perfectly in shape and then him. He's probably overreacting. They both have already seen him in his underwear and they didn't complain.

"Is that okay with you too, B?" But Blaine's will always be Blaine and he doesn't have the guts to tell them that he doesn't want it. Mostly because they want answers and reason and they are just going to make fun of him as he tells them the truth.

"Sure" He then said.

"Okay!" Sebastian said then as he wrapped his hand around Blaine's, making sure Puck was looking. He just wanted Puck to know that Blaine is his and will stay his. It may be conceit. "We'll see you around 5? Maybe we could eat something first" It's still Sebastian and he doesn't like dates at all, but especially no dates during the afternoon. It's such a waste of time. And during the evening there will be less people.

"And-and that way you can go see your friends first" Blaine reasoned. It was the first thing that he said, but it did make sense.

"See you then" Puck said as he winked at Blaine, not caring to do the same at Sebastian.

Blaine and Sebastian left as Puck closed the door. Sebastian smirked at Blaine and Blaine knew where that was for. He just acted like a child of five years old. But it didn't matter now, because he was gonna have a date with the two most amazing people in the world.

* * *

Puck really was excited about his date with Blaine… and Sebastian, not that he minds that much. Sebastian is a good looking guy, but he rather spends the evening alone, with Blaine.

The date of tonight was the only thing Puck could think about as he stepped out of his car, he had just arrived at McKinley. He really couldn't wait until he could see them again. He really did miss them. Soon he was walking through the McKinley hallways and he had to admit that it felt a little bit weird to be here again. But he hadn't much time to think about it, because he directly bumped into Finn, Artie and Sam.

"Hey, dude! What are you doing here?" Sam asked as he pulled Puck into a friendly hug. A big smile appeared on his and Sam's face.

"I was bored and decided to check on you guys" Puck answered as he high-fives the other boys.

They brought him to the choir room and talked to each other until every member of new directions had arrived. It did take a while until everyone was there, but they had a lot to talk about. Puck didn't say anything about Blaine yet though. That was something for himself and maybe Sam. He just knew that the other boys would be uncomfortable about it, even though they won't show it. It's not that they don't except it, it's just that Sam knows better how to deal with it. For some weird reason, Sam and Puck became really close since that Sam came back to McKinley. Even though it was almost the same day that Puck left to Dalton.

"So, what's up at Dalton?" Quinn asked after her hello hug.

"It's fine" He easily answered. He really wasn't planning to tell everything, just a few things he was proud of. "I've got detention almost the first day, but it was okay"

"What did you do this time?" Kurt asked annoyed, but also interested.

"I was late" Everyone looked at him in disbelieve and this made Puck laugh. He really had made a good reputation if they thought that he did something way worse than that, or not. "I'm serious. I was calling with Sam and I forgot the time."

"Oh yeah, that call!" Sam said excitedly immediately remembering everything of it. "How is it with you Mister Hotass?"

All eyes of the girls went to Puck. Some of the guys coughed awkwardly, saying that way that they don't want to know any details. But Puck ignored it. Someone asked it and he's giving an answer.

"We're gonna swim tonight" He said. "With another boy to though, but he's quite good looking, so I'm not complaining that much." He added and he couldn't say anymore before Sam hugged him big time.

"Puckerman is going to have a threesome!" He shouted excitedly and Puck just nodded. "With two guys. Have fun, dude" Everyone was surprised of Puck's comment, but even more of Sam's reaction. He and Mercedes were together, right? Why so happy because someone else is going on a date and maybe have sex tonight.

"Yeah… I'll spare you from all the details though"

"What, dude? No! I want to know everything" Puck looked at him with a disgusted face and he wasn't the only one who did that. And after that Sam had realized what he had said he knew why everyone was doing that. They had a point, he didn't need to know everything. "Alright, maybe not everything"

"Maybe?" Finn asked. "Dude, I thought you were straight? Why do you want to know… that?"

"I don't… I just want to know about some of the stuff. Not the sex stuff" Sam defended himself.

"Alright guys, let stop talking about this" And everyone agreed. The rest of the hour they talked about school, regionals and at the end the next time they should meet again. They didn't do anything useful during glee practice, because Puck is there and they still had one whole week to make themselves ready. But the hour was soon over and the other kids had to go to another class and Puck had to go back to Dalton to make it in time for his date.

He didn't wear anything special. They were gonna swim and he knew that Sebastian wasn't a guy of dressing up either. Normally he would just do stuff while waiting, like play a game on his phone or something to let the time go faster. But this time he was too nervous to do anything else as wait. He impatiently waited until he finally heard a knock on the door. He immediately stood on his feet, but waited for a while until he opened it, because he didn't want to look like some sort of fool who has been waiting half an hour, doing nothing until he heard that knock, even though he did.

He opened the door and found two boys uncomfortable standing in the doorway.

"Are you coming?" Puck nodded and closed the door behind him. Tonight is going to be fun, at least he hopes so.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading and review and tell me what you thought XD!

And for _'silvermaverick77'_; you didn't answer my PM so I figured that you are or on vacation or that you just don't have any time or something… And it's been almost a month since I updated this so I really had to update it…! I hope that makes any sense :P If you still want to help; I really still would love to hear your other ideas via a review or PM!

Thanks for reading and bye :P

Xxx Crissingirl123


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Hello everyone! Thank you for the lovely review :P! I told you that I will be updating this story yesterday, but I didn't… my internet broke! Seriously! I can't prove it, but it's true!

Thank you so much to everyone who is still reading this even though I update this story not that much… And thank you so much to the people who have reviewed until now! I hope to see more of those after this chapter XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Blaine had expected the car ride to be uncomfortable and quiet, but this wasn't true. Sebastian had put on some music and everyone was singing along with every single song on their way to the first restaurant they saw.

Yes, they were all sitting in the same car. Sebastian was driving, Blaine was sitting next to him and Puck was in the back. Puck had expected this. That he was the one who had to sit there, instead of next to someone. He didn't like it, but he wasn't really with them in a relationship… yet.

Puck also saw how Sebastian wanted to make sure that Blaine was his and stays his, no matter what. On the most part it made him feel uncomfortable about this date. But it also felt right. It meant that they really did like each other and that's what important. Sebastian really likes Blaine and Blaine likes Puck. And that's why Sebastian is giving him this chance to go out with his boyfriend. With Sebastian on their side.

"This is it" Sebastian said as he pulled the car on the driveway and stepped out. Blaine and Puck soon followed.

"It looked amazing" Blaine said as he patiently waited until Puck was out of the car so he could close the door behind him.

"Thanks, babe" Puck said with a big smirk on his face, knowing that this is going to make Blaine blush. And it did and he didn't do a good job at hiding it.

Soon they were sitting around a table. That way that Puck and Sebastian were sitting in front of each other and Blaine in the middle. He like it this way. This way he had a little bit more control. And more possibilities to control both of the boys when he feels like it.

"Now we're here I finally want to get to know you better" Blaine said while looking at Puck, not even sounding a little bit nervous. And that's because he didn't. If something went wrong with one of the boys he will always have the other to protect him, but Blaine was pretty sure that nothing will go wrong.

"There's nothing special about me." But Puck saw in the looks he was getting, mostly in those of Blaine, that he still had to tell something about himself. "Alright, one of you ask a question and I answer" Blaine and Sebastian both nodded at this.

"I'll go first." Blaine said. "Why are you at Dalton?"

Puck thought about that for a moment.

"I heard the teachers are great here. Plus it's an all-boys school. I think I already fucked all the beautiful girls on my old school, so now it was time for the handsome boys here" Puck was looking at Blaine the whole time, not even a little bit ashamed that he had practically had sex with all the sexy girls at his old school.

_Just fuck._ Blaine thought, but he'll never say it out loud.

"So you're bi?" Sebastian suddenly asked.

"Yeah? You've got a problem with that?" Puck asked back harshly.

"No man, I tried it too a while ago, but tits are just not doing it for me" Sebastian confessed and Blaine could feel the eyes of the other boys on him. They want him to tell him if he ever had ever fooled around with girls. And he did it once, but he's afraid that they are going to make fun of him. He hadn't even told Sebastian yet, he was too afraid for his reaction. But Blaine guessed it was time to say it now.

"I… uhm…" Blaine stuttered.

"Blaine isn't that kind of person who fucks around" Sebastian answered for him and normally Blaine would be grateful, but this time it only made him more nervous. Sebastian thought he was so innocent, but secretly he did fool around. Even with more girls at the same time, even though it was kinda forced he still felt guilty about it. But it happened two years ago and luckily it never really ended with sex.

"I was really drunk and I told them to stop, but they just kept on going. I didn't even move during the whole thing" Blaine blurted out.

"What? You did do girls?" Sebastian asked in surprise.

"Wait a second. Them?" Puck asked. And Sebastian hadn't even noticed that yet and was even more surprised now.

"Shut up" Blaine said feeling it getting hotter and hotter in here. But it was probably just him.

"You had a threesome? With two girls?" Sebastian still couldn't believe this. How could Blaine do this?

"Actually there were three girls" Blaine said really soft that it was almost impossible to hear. Sebastian and Puck both did hear it though.

"Wow!" They both said at the same time.

"Puck, what would you do with five million dollars?" Blaine asked, trying to change the subject. And even though Sebastian really wanted to keep talking about this, he knew that Blaine won't be happy about that.

"Yeah, Puck. What would you do with that?"

Blaine wasn't paying attention to the answer. He could only think about what he just said. _Actually there were three girls… _Why did he say that again? Like it wasn't bad enough that they thought he fooled around with two girls. And they probably thought that is ended with sex. And Blaine really wanted to tell them that it never came that far, but he's too afraid of how his voice is going to sound like, he doesn't trust it. And he's just too embarrassed. Great start of the date he's been waiting for way too long.

The three boys ate their food without talking. And within ten minutes they were finished.

"Are we still going to swim?" Puck asked hesitantly, mostly airing his attention to Blaine who has been staring in front of him for the past 10 minutes.

"Yeah, sure" Blaine said. And the other boys weren't going to argue with that.

* * *

**A/N**: Alright, this is like way too short, but I wanted to update as soon as possible, because I was already late…!

Review and tell me what you thought! What would you like to see in the second part of the date? Tell me and maybe I'll use it!

Xxx Crissingirl123


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: I'm sorry for not updating in like forever… blablabla…

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!

* * *

A few days ago Blaine never had really thought about dating someone who wasn't Sebastian Smythe. Because Sebastian Smythe was the best boyfriend for Blaine, right? Of course, Blaine and Sebastian had some trouble in their relationship, but they always figured it out. There was always enough excitement with just the two of them. But why are they doing this? Why is Blaine sitting in a car right now with _two _ boys. Wasn't he supposed to sit in a car with just Sebastian when they are on a date?

Blaine still can't believe that this was all true. Blaine had to admit that Sebastian's and Blaine's relationship will never be like before now that he had met Puck. Now that he almost had sex with the two of them.

He hopes that Sebastian thinks the same.

He doesn't want this when Sebastian doesn't want this. He can live without Puck, right? He doesn't love Puck the way he loves Sebastian. At least that's what he likes to say to himself, but right now he isn't so sure anymore.

Luckily Sebastian does think the same.

He had never expected that he had liked this. Sebastian normally doesn't date, but when he met Blaine he couldn't picture a life without him. Every time Blaine was around other people he got jealous.

And even though Sebastian knows that he'll have to share Blaine with Puck when he agrees to date him too. But if Sebastian has to share Blaine with someone, that person has to be Puck.

Of course, Blaine is still number one for Sebastian and he's pretty sure that Blaine thinks the same about him. They have a history together. Because of Blaine Sebastian finally understands the meaning of love and making love. Not just fuck buddies and fucking around with people he doesn't really know.

And he knows Blaine has changed too. Blaine just to be this scared and innocent teenage boy, but a few days ago he suggested to have a threesome with some guy he'd just met. That's not so innocent.

And Sebastian didn't want it any other way.

"Dude! You're driving, you can't just daydream like that!" This was clearly Puck shouting at Sebastian. Blaine will never call him dude.

Sebastian just shoot his head a few times and soon parked the car and told everyone to step out. Not that they really needed his permission, but Sebastian liked to think so.

They bought the swim tickets and soon left into a room to get changed.

"Why can't I share a room with you guys too?" Puck asked way too innocent staring right into Blaine's gorgeous eyes. He knew that he didn't have a chance to change Puck's.

"It's just our first date" Blaine managed to get out after a minute and Sebastian couldn't agree more. He could use a little while with just him and his boyfriend.

Puck just left knowing that he won't get what he wants. He changes himself as fast as possible, he was really excited about their swim date. Blaine's naked body in the water.

Or Sebastian's.

At first Puck really was only interested in Blaine and when he heard that he had a boyfriend he couldn't care less. Or Blaine just had to cheat on that guy or he has to do it with both of the boys. Because after Blaine's and Puck's first time Blaine will realize that Puck is the one. That sex with him is way better then sex with his boyfriend. When he comes during the threesome he'll scream his name, not Sebastian's. Puck and Blaine will be the hottest couple of the school and together they would rule the school.

But now that he got to know Sebastian a little better he starts liking him too. Sebastian isn't bad looking, but that wasn't the most important part. Because after those few conversations he had with him he kind of like him too.

Interested.

That was the best word. Puck was very interested in what was going to happen with him and those other two guys. And of course he should be happy that he even got the change to be on a date with two of those hot guys right now, but Puck can't help, but think that he really wanted to be in that room right now. That room where they are both naked and changing just like Puck. Only for them takes it a little bit longer.

Puck can guess why.

But he was pretty much wrong.

"Blaine, why didn't you ever tell me about the foursome you had?" It was the first thing Sebastian said as soon as the door closed. He looked very serious, but Blaine knew that inside he was smiling.

"Uhm… It just never came up…" Blaine started. "And you know it now… even though I wished I never told you."

"I'm glad you did told me, but I'm not so happy about the fact that you told Puck at the same time" Sebastian said as he wrapped his arms around Blaine. There was something about Sebastian's voice when he said Puck that Blaine didn't like.

"What's wrong? You don't like Puck?" Blaine asked.

"He's fine" Sebastian said, he doesn't say that he thinks that he's slowly getting more interested in the boy. Not yet. Not until he's totally sure that Blaine feels the same way.

"Finally! You two are done!" Puck said as he pushed himself between the two boys and placed his arms around their naked shoulders. He tried not to think about it too much. He didn't want to scare them of with getting a boner. And with them he meant Blaine, because he was pretty sure that Sebastian would just make fun of him.

"Yeah, we were naked…" Sebastian said with a smirk on his face which caused Blaine to blush immediately. Without this blush Puck wouldn't have believed it, but now he isn't so sure anymore.

"Wait what?"

No one decided to answer that.

They jumped into the swimming pool. Only two others were there too. But they didn't even notice that they arrived. They were too busy with kissing.

Hopefully they'll be doing the same very soon.

* * *

Sadly no.

Well people kissed, but just Blaine and Sebastian. Every time they kissed Puck was just standing there awkwardly. Of course by the time that they kissed for the fourth time Puck decided to do something too. Like touching Blaine's butt or holding his hand, but Sebastian would just push him of.

Puck hadn't expect Sebastian to be such a jealous bitch.

And Sebastian hadn't expect it too. Didn't he just figured out a little while ago that he liked Puck? That he wanted to share? Maybe he was just being shellfish.

Sebastian wanted to share, but not if that meant that he had to have less of Blaine. He wanted to touch Blaine whenever and where ever he wants, but he isn't so sure if he can do that when Puck is there too.

Blaine on the other hand was having the time of his life. He liked it when Sebastian was kissing him and it really didn't annoy him when he felt Puck's hand brush against his butt. He was having so much time that he didn't even notice that it was already time to go.

"Guys! It's already 11 P.M.! We need to go!" He said as he jumped out of the swimming pool and ran to the changing rooms. Puck and Sebastian both watched Blaine's almost naked run away. Both not making a move to leave yet.

"Dude! I'm on this date too!" Puck shouted right into Sebastian's face.

"I'm not deaf and I know.." Sebastian lowered his voice as he looked into Puck's eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to sharing Blaine with someone."

Puck was almost ready to shout something else at Sebastian, until he realized what Sebastian just had said.

"Oooh…" He said back, but Sebastian already left.

When did he leave again? Puck climbed out of the pool too and changed into his clothes and prepared to wait again until Sebastian and Blaine had finished too, but they were both already standing outside. Blaine had a goofy smile on his face and Sebastian was just staring at it. Puck almost didn't want to disturb them, even though nothing special was going on, it seemed special for them. But Puck still needed that ride back to Dalton.

"Let's go back to Dalton!"

* * *

**A/N**: Well… finally new chapter! Excuses for being it so late: I've been drawing a lot… and making videos on YouTube… or tumblr! Luckily I never said I would be quick at updating! Because I'm not….

Review and tell me what you thought!

Xxx Crissingirl123


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Hello! School started again and I have LOTS of homework... like trice as much as last year and the school year only started two weeks ago :'(… Right now I should be doing homework, but I decided to write one chapter really quick! So I apologize as it is stupid or as there are like really weird mistakes in it, because I didn't check it!

I hope you still enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

* * *

The evening was amazing. They all had really enjoyed it, but Blaine couldn't help but worry when he was in his room without Puck and Sebastian, but with Nick. He couldn't help but worry that it's weird and that people are going to judge them, because come on; a relationship with three people isn't normal. Now is being gay for some people not normal either, but a mix of those things, isn't that too much?

Blaine once had seen a movie that it worked out. Of course there were some difficulties, but in the end they got married in some town where it was allowed to marry with two others at the same time. But in those movies they always keep things a secret, because they are scared of what others think and Blaine doesn't want to keep his life a secret.

"Nick?"

"Hmm..." Nick had finally convinced himself to do his homework and of course Blaine decided to interrupt him now.

"What do you think of being in a relationship with two other people?" But Nick was really interested in this conversation.

"I thought Puck was just going to be a hook up"

"You know I'm not like that. I can't just do that. I don't want just sex; I mean I do want it, but…" Blaine didn't really know what else to say. Because what does he want? He wants to be in a relationship with those two right? Or just with Puck? Or Sebastian?

"But…?"

"I don't know… I mean I want to get to know Puck better, I want to know who the real Noah Puckerman is, but I love Sebastian too."

"The life of a teenager, it's so hard!" Blaine knew his friend was being sarcastic, but Blaine couldn't help but agree. "You do not believe that shit right? Just get to know Puck better and follow your heart. You're not deciding which line to cut to prevent the bomb from exploding! It's just a guy. Sebastian loves you and maybe he doesn't admit it yet, but he's at least interested in Puck. So give it a go and if it doesn't work out and if Sebastian does dump you for some reason just remember you're not alone, because you'll always have me. Always."

"Don't remember me, please!" Blaine teased, but he was really glad to have Nick as his friend because he really helps him a lot.

"Thanks man"

Nick just smiled and turned back to his homework.

* * *

Puck on the other hand wasn't worried at all. Puck couldn't wait until the day his lips can touch Blaine's without having to worry that his boyfriend is going to kill him. Not that Puck is really scared for Sebastian, but he would appreciate it as he was just going to agree with the threesome. With the relationship with the three of them. Not just Sebastian and Blaine.

But Blaine, Sebastian and Puck.

He grabbed his phone and texted Blaine.

_Yesterday was awesome. We should do that again soon! X Puck _

Puck couldn't help himself, but put the X on the end of the text. And after yesterday he found that he had all the right to do it. It didn't take long for Blaine to respond.

_I have to agree with you on that ;). Can we meet in ten minutes by Seb? Blaine_

_Sure X Puck_

Yes, Puck was disappointed as he saw that he didn't get a kiss back, but he couldn't stay it for long because within ten minutes he's going to Blaine and Sebastian again.

Fuck, he's starting to sound like a girl.

_A reminder to himself; go meet some friends soon because he's falling way too hard for those boys._

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry for it being short… like REALLY short… but homework and stuff like that… Actually just homework and no other stuff…

Alright tell me if you want like longer chapter and less updates or like now, short chapters and up a little bit faster…

Tell me and I'll just do what you guys want! At the end it doesn't really matter for me :P

But review and tell me what you thought

Xxx Crissingirl123


End file.
